1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slow cooking utility, more particularly to a portable and easy-to-assemble slow baking oven of which the user just needs to pull the device to quickly complete the clay housing assembly for slow baking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As in the past, it is very common to see a scene in the countryside that after harvest, the rice field is dried and ploughed for some time. When the earth dries in the form of blocks, the children will pile up the clay blocks in different sizes to form a clay housing for the use as slow baking oven. In the piling process, large blocks are placed at the bottom layer, and three larger ones are arranged in the front of the clay housing to set up a space for the wood to be burned in it. The higher the position of the housing, the smaller are the clay blocks used; and as we reach to the top of the housing, it tapers to form a roof for the clay oven. After the clay blocks are burned to certain temperature, the ash inside is removed to make room for accommodating the food such as potatoes, yams, corns, and meat. The above-mentioned food may be wrapped with tin foil first, and placed into the oven for cooking until the food is completely cooked. Such way of cooking by the direct contact of hot clay blocks for a period of time definitely differs from the method of fast heating cooking. Therefore its unique cooking style relies on the construction of the clay housing. It takes a skillful handcraft and a pre-dried clay blocks to build the clay oven, and it especially takes lots of people with division of labor for such construction before we can enjoy a delicious meal at last. Actually, the joy of having a good meal after working together as a team and the memory about good old days that we can obtain natural materials in the countryside for the cooking are something we all long for. However, it is not easy to have such anymore in the busy commercial and industrial modes nowadays. The main reason is that it is no longer easy to obtain a large place, clay materials to build the clay oven, and the time to build the clay oven. In addition, it also requires a skillful person to build the oven. Therefore, the slow cooking of such innovative leisure countryside activity gradually fades out.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art mentioned above, the inventor of in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings and invented a simple assembled slow baking oven device of the present invention. By the space structural design, the user can prop up a clay oven anytime for slow baking purpose in order to resolve the shortcomings of not easy to pick up the clay blocks in the countryside and the difficulty of building the clay oven.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a simple assembled slow baking oven device, comprising a net member with a predetermined area; a plurality of clay blocks being flatly disposed on the surface of its top layer in a radiant form; an opening being disposed at the center of the net member; and each clay block has a coupling section for embedding another clay block on its lateral sides, such that when the opening at the center of the net member is pulled upward, the surrounding clay blocks will rise accordingly, and the gravity of the blocks automatically make the blocks to couple with each other on the lateral sides, and thus quickly completes a clay housing assembly for its use as a slow baking oven.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.